Wallander: Switched
by BeatleStone
Summary: A crossover between Switched at Birth and the BBC show, Wallander. Bay is chosen to show her artwork at a show in Denmark. After the show, Daphne, Toby, Bay, and Regina head over to Ystad in Sweden to meet Daphne's penpal, Linda Wallander. When Toby is kidnapped, they call upon Linda's dad, Kurt to help save him. This is my first crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"I got in!" The Kennish-Vasquez clan (except for Daphne) in the dining room were startled to hear Bay screaming. Bay ran into the dining room. "I got in, I got in, I got in!" she cried. "To the arts thing?" John asked. "Wait, what is going on?" asked a confused Daphne. "A few months ago, I entered a photo of one of my paintings into this arts program in Copenhagen," Bay signed and said. "Fifty entries get chosen to be shown at the Copenhagen art museum in Denmark!" "Bay, I'm so proud of you," Kathrin said, hugging her. John, Daphne, Toby, and Regina congratulated her as well. "I haven't gotten to the best part," Bay said excitedly. "The artists chosen can bring their family members with them and it's all paid for." "We're going to Denmark!" Toby yelled.

Later that night, the family chatted about their days and the upcoming trip. Daphne ran in. "Mom, Grandma," she signed. "I just checked on google earth, I can visit Linda while we're over there." "Isn't she in Sweden?" Regina questioned. "Yeah, but her town is only like an hour away from the border and Copenhagen is right near it it," Daphne signed back. "Who's Linda?" asked Kathrin. "She's my penpal," Daphne signed. "We started e-mailing each other around the time we learned about the switch." "How'd you find her?" asked Toby. "We met on Facebook and things just took off from there. She lives in this little town called Ystad, her dad's a police inspector there. Oh, and I told her about you, Bay." "You did?" asked Bay. "Yeah, she said she looked at your street art on your page and she really liked them." Bay smiled. "I'd like to meet this Linda," said Bay.

The months leading up to the trip passed quickly, and finally, it was time to go. The flight went by pretty quickly for everyone except Bay, she was too excited to sleep. They were met by a man holding a sign that read "Kennish-Vasquez." The man drove them to their hotel. "This place is beautiful," Kathrin exclaimed. "I feel like Michael Jackson with slightly darker skin," said Toby. The whole family had jet lag, so they made their way up to their rooms and crashed on their beds. After a couple hours, John and Kathrin woke up from their nap. "What time is Bay's thing tomorrow," John tiredly asked. "I think it's around 2:00," Kathrin answered. "Was it hard to change our reservations for the return flight?" asked John. Kathrin had moved the date for the flight home to a week later. "No it was pretty easy, this way w'ell get to spend more time here and Daphne will be able to visit her Swedish friend," Kathrin answered.

Bay excitedly set up her artwork the Copenhagen Museum of Art. It was a painting of ax girl against a multicolored background. She looked around to see what the other kids' artwork was. A lot of them were pretty good. "What am I doing here?" Bay thought. However, the show went better than she expected. Sure, she didn't win the top prize, but several of the museum guests looked at her painting in amazement. A lot of them complemented her (after seeing that she didn't speak Danish) on her work.

After the show that night, the family went out to dinner at a small restaraunt in the center of Copenhagen. "Lets toast to Bay and her wonderful artwork," John said. The family toasted in her honor. "Daphne, I can't wait to meet your friend," Regina said. "Yeah, I texted Linda yesterday, she can't wait to meet you either. She sent me her address and instructions to her house," Daphne signed. "Hey, mom, dad?" Toby asked. "Can I go with Bay, Daphne, and Regina to Sweden?" "I thought we were going to see the castle where Hamlet was set tomorrow," Kathrin said. "Come on, it'll be fun," Daphne signed. "Yeah' how often does a guy get to spend a day in Sweden?" Bay said. "Well, ok," Kathrin said. "Is it ok if he goes with you?" John asked. "No problem" Regina said. "Adriana, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Kathrin asked. Adriana answered no. "Why don't you join us tomorrow," said Kathrin. After some hesitation, Adriana agreed to go.

Regina rented a car, the next day and they made their way to Ystad. "You know guys," Regina said as they crossed the bridge to Sweden, "We are right between two countries right now." Toby stuck his hand outside the window and moved his hand from left to right. "Denmark, Sweden, Denmark, Sweden," he said. "Shut up," said Bay. After an hours worth of driving they finally arrived in Ystad. "What was her address again?" Regina asked. Daphne read her lips. "It's on this street, her name's on the mailbox." "And what was her name, Walker?" Bay signed. "Wallander," Daphne signed back. "Actually that guy we saw walking out of the police station was probably her dad," Daphne signed. "She said he was coming over later." "What's her dad's name," Toby asked. "I think it was Kurt," Daphne answered. "There it is," exclaimed Bay, pointing to a small house.


	2. Chapter 2

They knocked on the door. It quickly opened. Linda looked a lot taller than she did in her profile pic. "Daphne?" Linda asked. "It's me," Daphne said. Linda gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Linda signed and said. "Very good!" Daphne said. "Thanks, I've been learning from like ten different sites all last week," Linda said. "You must be Regina." "Yes, it's very nice to meet you Linda," Regina said shaking her hand. "Linda, this is my brother Toby and this is Bay," Daphne said. "Oh, Daphne showed me some of your art online, you're really talented," Linda said. "Come on in!"

The five of them had drinks and chatted in Linda's living room. Bay spotted a painting of a landscape over the mantle. "Did you paint that?" Bay asked, pointing to the painting. "Oh, no. My grandpa did. He's really into art," Linda said. "But enough about me, Daphne said you guys have quite the family history. Switched at birth?" "Yeah, it's been pretty weird," Toby said. "You guys seem pretty well adjusted now," Linda commented. "Well, as adjusted as you could be," Regina said. They heard a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be my dad," Linda said as she walked towards the door.

"Dad, this is Daphne, Bay, Toby, and Regina," Linda said. "Guys, this is my dad, Kurt." "Nice to meet you," Kurt said. "Daphne, Linda's told me a lot about you." "All good, I hope," Daphne joked. "And you must be Bay," Kurt said. "You paint around your town, right?" "Daphne told me you were a cop, so I'd rather not say," Bay said. "I'm only a cop in Sweden so you don't have to worry," Kurt said.

The gang talked with Kurt and Linda for about an hour. They all bonded closer than any of them thought. "Could I use your bathroom please," Toby asked. "Of course, it's down the hall to left," said Linda. After finishing in the bathroom, Toby looked around. He stepped outside for a moment for a bit of air.

"Bay, Daphne HELP!" The people (except Daphne) inside Toby scream. "Toby?" yelled a startled Bay. "What's going on?" asked Daphne. "I think Toby just screamed," Regina signed to Daphne. They rushed around the house. "Toby?" Daphne yelled. Kurt looked in the bedroom for Toby. He heard a scream from outside. He saw Toby running toward him outside from a large black van. A man in a black hood came running after him. "Freeze! Put the boy down!" Kurt yelled at the man. The man grabbed Toby and pulled him into the van, closed the door, and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kidnapped?" Bay asked. "What the hell do you mean?" Daphne nervously asked. "They pulled him into a van and drove off," Kurt said. "I tried to run after them but they sped up and I lost them." Daphne and Bay both collapsed in tears. "Did you get a good look at the kidnapper?" Regina asked Kurt. "It was this bald guy with a short beard and a black jacket and pants. He saw Bay and Daphne crying. He went over and sat down next to them. "Don't worry. I'm going to make sure that your brother is found unharmed. I'm going to take you three down to the station and we'll notify your parents.

Kurt showed brought them to the local police station. "Bay, Daphne, Regina, this is Magnus Martinnson. This is Anne-Britt Hoglund and Lisa Holgerrson," Kurt said, introducing his fellow detectives. Just as the shaken three greeted Kurt's coworkers, they heard familiar voices yelling behind them. "Where is my son?" John screamed. "Hallo, uh..." Kathryn said, trying to communicate. "It's ok, they all speak English," Bay said. John and Kathryn rushed over to their children with Adriana behind them. "Are you all right?" "Did they hurt you?" "Is Toby ok?" The three adults frantically asked these questions, but Bay and Daphne answered no or "I don't know" to all of them.

"I'm detective Kurt Wallander, I got a good look at the van that took your son." "I'm John Kennish. This is my wife, Kathryn," John said. "Are you tracking the car?" Kathryn asked. Kurt turned to Anne-Britt. "We got a video of the car from a street camera," she said. She held up a freeze frame. "Is this the car Kurt?" "Yeah, that's the one," Kurt answered. "I've only known your son for about an hour so if you two good go over their and give her a detailed physical description of Toby?" he asked? "Wait, how could you know my son?" John asked. "He's Linda's dad," Daphne said. "This day just keeps getting weirder," Adriana thought.

John and Kathryn answered questions and gave a description to the sketch artist. Bay and Daphne sat on a small couch as they watched their parents tearfully talk to Kurt. Regina put her arm around Daphne and Adriana put hers around Bay. Anne-Britt walked over and gave them a small smile. "Don't worry, we'll find your brother," she said. "You two must be sisters." "Sort of," Bay said. "It's complicated," said Daphne.

The family waited anxiously. "What's taking them so long?" John said. "They're tracking the car to see if it's been spotted anywhere yet," Regina said. "Every minute wasted is another minute Toby could be found dead. I thought Sweden was supposed to safe. Kurt approached them. "Well," Kathryn asked. "We think we found your son's kidnapper," Kurt said. "Mr. Ivan Ivanovich. "According to our sources, he's been a member of the Russian Mafia for twenty years," Magnus said as he handed them a photo of the culprit. "What could they want with Toby?" asked Regina. "That's what we're trying to find out," said Kurt. "Did you find the car that took him?" Bay asked. "From what we've gathered, Mr. Ivanovich is heading toward Stockholm with your son.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Stockholm took an hour, but the anxiety made it feel like much less. Linda accompanied them on the trip for emotional support, not that it helped much. In the car, Daphne fell into a light sleep. She was suddenly shaken awake. She rubbed her eyes and saw Bay looking at her. "We're almost there," Bay signed. "This is all my fault," signed Bay. "How?" asked Daphne. If I hadn't accepted that invitation, this wouldn't of happened to Toby." "How could you have known? You cant blame yourself," Daphne signed. Daphne put her hand on Bay's shoulder. "We'll find him." "I hope you're right," Bay signed, starting to tear up.

"Who the hell are you?" Toby yelled. He was tied to a chair and was pulled into a

large warehouse. "Let me go!" he demanded. "Shut up!" the man said in a thick accent. "My boss has some plans for you," the man continued. "Look man, if you want money, my family's rich, they can pay you anything," Toby nervously pleaded. "So you say. My boss will be here any minute. Hang tight," the man said with an evil grin.

Kurt led the Kennish-Vasquez clan through Stockholm. They stopped in a dirty ally. "That's the car that took your son," Kurt said, pointing to a black SUV parked in front of an unmarked building. "I'm sure of it." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in there and get Toby!" said John. "Mr. Kennish, these people are extremely dangerous, we have to..." "This is my son! And his life is on the line right now!" John interrupted. Kurt tiredly tried to settle John down, but failed.

As they argued, Linda stepped on a box and peaked through a small crack in a window. "Daphne, Bay!" she yelled. "Toby's in there!" Each family member and Kurt rushed to look through the whole. "Thank god he's alright," Kathryn said. "For how much longer?" said Bay. "I've contacted reinforcements, they should be here soon," Kurt said. "I'm going in there," Daphne said. "Me too," added Bay. "No, you have to stay here, it's too dangerous," Kurt protested. "Don't worry, he'll make it out alive, I swear it." Kurt entered the building.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Bay. "Toby is right there!" exclaimed Daphne. You know what? This is our brother we're talking about, and we are going to help bust him out of their," Bay said. "There is no way my dad is going to let you," said Linda. "Not if he doesn't know," said Daphne. "What?" asked Linda. "Cover for us," said Bay, as she and Daphne crawled up a duct into the building unnoticed.


End file.
